Teardrops in the Rain
by Delilah07
Summary: Nobody notices teardrops in the rain except the person closest to your heart. But when something unimaginable happens, you're left wondering which are teardrops and which are rain. Mallie.
1. Chapter 1:admission

It can't end like this. I won't let it.


	2. Chapter 2: Toast

**Hi Guys, me again. Welcome to my first Mallie attempt. Hope it goes well. I haven't written anything since the summer... so hopefully I haven't got too rusty. Hope you enjoy, and please R&R. LYL Robyn =] xoxx.**

A shrill digital bleeping echoed through the building. It wasn't unusual- it was the second morning this week that she had woken up to the noise.

'At least he hasn't run off...' she thought to herself before trying to muffle out the racket by heaving a pillow over her head. She knew that it wouldn't help- it never did. Glancing at the clock, (which displayed a time that no human should be able to properly function at-but hey-he was special) she blindly felt for a dressing gown, rose and wrapped it around herself and proceeded down the staircase which led to her kitchen, in the hope of finding the criminal that was the 'Toast-Burner'.

Downstairs, hoping that the alarm hadn't woken her, her companion was opening all the kitchen windows in order to rid the room of the smoke that was being mass-produced from the corner, after holding a tea towel to the ceiling's music box. From the doorway, a descending angel spoke.

'I thought I said no smoking in the house Max!'

Max turned to face a five-foot-something beauty scrunching her flaming hair against her head, which was in stark contrast to the short black silky kimono which loosely encased her alabaster body. 'I could get used to that view every morning!' he thought irreverently, and smiled. She hadn't finished descending the stairs, so Max skipped across the room and gently wrapped his muscular arms around her lower back and thighs. Millie lazily lay in his arms and swung hers around his neck, as her carried her through the doorway into the living room. Ever-so-gently, max carried her to the gleaming white of the leather sofa. Although the room was in total darkness, the sofa could still be seen. He knelt down beside the sofa and placed Millie softly on the material, but even as she lay, neither of them removed their arms from around each other, and stared into the others eyes. The room was still dark, but a small crease of light escaped in from the kitchen, so each of them could make out the others features, and their eyes each reflected the light, which made the moment same more romantic. Still staring, Max lowered his face towards Millie's, and they both drew a harsh amount of air, before their lips met. A moment later a gentle 'Good morning' was whispered in Millie's ear.

'I'd hardly call this morning, its half past five. Why are you down here burning all my bread? Come back to bed!' she whispered back at him, raising herself to a sitting position, but still refusing to remove her arms from around his neck. Max moved his hand from her leg to her neck, and sat on the edge of the sofa, and then proceeded to play with her flowing locks, twisting it behind her ear.

'You know I can't sleep past four. I have to be showered and at work by 7.30, and I want to go for a run, which means I have to go soon' He didn't understand why he was still whispering, but all he knew was that he had to stay quiet, the moment just told him that he had to.

'Who said anything about sleep?' Both Max and his lover smiled at this. Ever since he had started 'seeing' Millie, (if that's what you could call this...) he had seen a side to her that he never imagined could have existed. She was very – energetic- to say the least, and was a complete contrast to how she appeared at work – shy and quiet – two things she definitely wasn't in her home life, at least not with him anyway. He could never have imagined Millie Brown as a Sexual goddess in a month of Sundays.

'And it's not me burning the toast, it's your dodgy toaster' His voice was now slightly louder, and had a slight laugh in its tone as he touched her on the nose, which she replied to with a crinkle, and max laughed again.

'Don't blame the toaster! It's your inability to work simple objects that's to blame. I've never known anyone to have burnt as much toast as you have in the past month with that toaster!' her voice was full of accusation, which caused Max to launch a defencive.

'Simple object? I've worked with guns simpler than that ting – it has more buttons than a Boeing 747! But as much as I would love to take up your offer – and I would...'He raised his eyebrows to Millie's 'disappointment-pout', his voice growing sterner, 'I do have to go, but I will take you up on that offer later perhaps.'

'You _don't_ have to ... you could always exercise here...' she said with a smile as one of her hands moved down his toned abdomen and her fingertips began to unbutton his tight fitting shirt. She leaned forward until her nose was an inch was from his, and waited for him to react. When he didn't, she blew harshly in his face, removed her arms and fell back against the arm of the chair. Max smiled, laughed gently at her. Her leant forward and planted a long, lingering kiss on her lips, and said goodbye. Millie, who was now pretending to sulk, whimpered a 'bye then' while playing with her fingers, and refused to look at him. Max stood for a second or two, waiting for Millie to look at him, and when she didn't he smiled to himself and left her flat and walked into the luxury hallway of her apartment building.

As he walked out the glass doors on the ground floor to his car, He knew he had something good contained in that building. Although he had never wanted to admit it before, he knew he was falling for Amelia Clare Brown. Badly.


End file.
